Amen
English Etymology From , from , from ‘certainly, truly’ (cognate with Arabic ’amīn, Syriac: ('āmēyn)) Pronunciation * , *: Adverb # At the end of Judeo-Christian prayers: so be it. #:* 1662, Thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen. — Book of Common Prayer #:* Also I shook my lap, and said, So God shake out every man from his house, and from his labour, that performeth not this promise, even thus be he shaken out, and emptied. And all the congregation said, Amen, and praised the Lord. And the people did according to this promise. — Nehemiah 5:13, KJV #:* Blessed be the Lord God, the God of Israel, who only doeth wondrous things. And blessed be his glorious name for ever: and let the whole earth be filled with his glory; Amen, and Amen. — Psalm 72:18-19, KJV # At the end of a creed or in Biblical translations: truly, verily. #: ''Amen, amen, I say to thee, except a man be born again, he can not see the kingdom of God.'' — John iii. 5http://www.blueletterbible.org/cgi-bin/c.pl?book=Jhn&chapter=3&verse=5&version=KJV#5 (Rhemish Translation) Translations * Arabic: * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܐܡܝܢ (’āmēyn) *: Hebrew: אמין (’āmēyn) * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: * Polish: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: * Turkish: * Arabic: * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܐܡܝܢ (’āmēyn) *: Hebrew: אמין (’āmēyn) * Armenian: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: * Polish: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * : amin * Dutch: amen * : אמן (’amîn) * : * : * : (âmin) * : amém * : amin * : *: Cyrillic: амин *: Roman: amin * : amén * : * : amin Quotations * 1999 May, Matt Groening, “Hell Is Other Robots”, Futurama, season 1, episode 9 *: Fry: Bender's stupid religion is driving me nuts! *: Leela: Amen! Interjection # An expression of strong agreement. Translations * Dutch: amen, amen en uit * Greek: * Turkish: Noun # An instance of saying ‘amen’. # A title of Christ; the Faithful One (especially with reference to Revelation 3:14) #:* 1611, And unto the angel of the church of the Laodiceans write; These things saith the Amen, the faithful and true witness, the beginning of the creation of God — Revelation 3:14, KJV Translations * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܐܡܝܢ (’āmēyn) *: Hebrew: אמין (’āmēyn) * Dutch: amen, beaming * French: Persian: آمین Verb # To say Amen. #: The whole congregation '''amened' in unison.'' Anagrams * * mane * mean * MENA * name, NAmE * NEMA * NMEA Category:English responses ---- Dutch Pronunciation * Etymology 1 From Latin, from Semitic Interjection # At the end of Judeo-Christian prayers: so be it. # An expression of strong agreement. Synonyms * amen en uit Noun # An instance of saying ‘amen’. Derived terms * beamen Verb # # Etymology 2 Germanic Noun amen # ---- French Etymology From , from , from ‘certainly, truly’ (cognate with Arabic ’amīn, Syriac: ('āmēyn)) Adverb # Noun # Anagrams * * mena ---- Galician Verb # ---- Icelandic Adverb amen # At the end of prayers: so be it. #:* Í guðanna bænum, amen. # At the end of a creeds or in Biblical translations: truly, verily. Interjection amen # Expressing strong agreement. Anagrams * * nema ---- Spanish Verb # third-person plural subjunctive present of amar # third-person plural imperative of amar de:amen et:amen fa:amen fr:amen io:amen id:amen it:amen sw:amen la:amen hu:amen ml:amen nl:amen no:amen pt:amen ru:amen sl:amen su:amen fi:amen sv:amen te:amen tr:amen vi:amen